


Avenging Spider-Man

by Cornholio4



Series: Dealing with a mistake [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man:Homecoming
Genre: Peter makes friends with Shuri, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sokovia Accords, Spider-Man joins the Avengers, Why kid superheroes need secret identities, also on FanFiction, possibly become more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A sequel to a Stupid Mistake.Due to a stupid mistake, Peter unwittingly revealed to the world that he was Spider-Man.Now he and Aunt May lives at the Avengers Facility as they deal with the ramifications.





	Avenging Spider-Man

Decided to try my hand at a sequel to a Stupid Mistake.

It was a month ago when Peter Parker's life was more changed forever than it already was. Right now he was in a classroom. This classroom was quite special as he was the only student in said classroom, said classroom was in the headquarters of the world famous team of superheroes called the Avengers and the teacher was the robotic Avenger known as the Vision.

Actually the Vision had taken the job of his private tutor but had taken the idea of being his teacher to heart, he had set up the room as an actual classroom and he was wearing a shirt, glasses and tie. Then the school bell he had installed went off and the Vision told him "that's the bell Mr Parker and please remember your homework on the earliest sightings of enhanced individuals."

"Yes Mr Vision sir." Peter told him getting his school bag and leaving the classroom, looking around at the personnel and government officials that covered the place. It was a bit scary knowing this place was his home now and it was a government facility.

After he had unwittingly revealed to the world he was Spider-Man through live reporters, he had to have the talk with Aunt May. Of course she freaked out but once she calmed down and explained how it happened she told him that they will deal with it together. She ended the conversation with:

"I am not happy you kept this from me and risked your life like this but you had your reasons... There is no use for me trying to talk you out of this life especially since everybody knows who you are now..."

It was about time for what was decreed his 'patrol time', where he would be allowed to go out as Spider-Man. He would have a certain set of hours to go out in the morning and afternoon which would only be extended if there was an emergency. He got to the changing room and changed into his latest Spider-Man suit which was basically an Iron Man armor adapted to himself and his powers.

"Hello Peter, Mr Stark asked me to give you a message. King T'Challa of Wakanda will be arriving tomorrow. You two have met before, I believe." Karen told Peter and he smiled. T'Challa was the guy in the black cat costume who fought with him and Iron Man during the big airport battle.

*PB*

Tony Stark was in his office dealing with the last paperwork for the day. It had been a big month since his protégée accidentally revealed his identity to the public. He had to deal with rants from all sorts of government and Sokovia Accords officials about making their jobs harder.

They are still ironing things out but dealing with accusations that they are enlisting underaged individuals for soldiers. Still there were PR officials smoothing things over and passing Peter off as a role model for enhanced individuals as well as children.

He even got Peter and his aunt May to sign a deal with Hasbro to make Spider-Man merchandise.

Still there were criticisms as well as claims that it could inspire all the other underaged Inhumans to try and imitate him. Try and putting on costumes themselves, even those without powers.

Plus there were still anti super powered sentiment in certain civilians and officials. There was Senator Ellen Nadeer who thought he was a reckless Inhuman and shouted be treated as a danger.

What to do?


End file.
